Baignade nocturne
by pascale1980
Summary: Fred et georges se promènent la nuit. Et qui donc vont-ils rencontrer...


**Baignade nocturne…**

Fred et Georges erraient dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, complètement désoeuvrés. Impossible de trouver Rusart pour lui faire une blague, tous les petits cons de Serpentards étaient tranquillement cachés dans leur maison… Miss Teigne avait du se réfugier dans les greniers, à la recherche de souris…

Il restait Rogue, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Bien que cela ne saurait tarder. Quels plaisir ils auraient à changer le contenu de ses bocaux, ou jeter des sorts à ses livres de recettes… Moui, c'était une idée à travailler….

- Pfuittt, il n'y a rien à faire, dit Georges, shootant dans un vieux chapeau de sorcier poussiéreux qui traînait dans un coin. C'en devient désolant !

- Tu m'étonnes… Même pas un fantôme à embêter. Où est ce vieux Nick ?

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Georges en haussant les épaules.

- Il te reste des grenouilles visqueuses ?

- Oui, j'en ai une dans ma poche. Pourquoi ?

- A la limite, j'en aurai bien mis une dans le décolleté de Lavande. Pour rigoler…

- Pfuitt n'importe quoi. Je les aime bien moi ses décolletés… Tant qu'à faire, ça m'emmerderait qu'elle arrête…

- Quoi ? tu ne veux pas sortir avec Lavande quand même ?

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Pour me taper ses conversations stupides à chaque fois que j'aurai envie de lui faire un truc ! La mater, comme tout les mecs de Poudlard le font, oui. Mais faut pas déconner ! Rajouta-t-il en riant.

- Tu me rassures… Tiens je me demandais un truc….

- Vas y, quoi ?

- Tu crois que si je vais à la salle sur demande, en pensant très fort à tout un tas de jeunes filles au corps magnifique, qui ne penseraient qu'à une chose, combler tout mes désirs, tu crois que ça marcherait ?

- Hein ?

- Ben qu'en entrant dans la salle elles seraient là….

- N'importe quoi… Quoi que… ce serait pas mal !

- Riant de concert, ils s'avancèrent vers une grande fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le lac.

- Eh regarde c'est Angélina !

Fred se pencha, et vit une fine silhouette perchée sur un balai, qui effectuait à toute allure de fabuleuses figures juste au dessus du lac. Ses longues tresses volaient derrière elle, et elle avait une allure féline, penchée ainsi sur le manche, les yeux entrouverts…

- Regarde, elle va quand même pas plonger dans le lac !

Les deux garçons, inquiets pour leur amie, s'agrippèrent sur le rebord de pierre.

La jeune fille, effectivement, partie de très haut, plongeait presque verticalement sur la surface moirée, éclairée de rayons de lune argentés. Ils allaient lui crier d'arrêter quand à à peine 1 mètre de l'eau, elle redressa le manche de son balai, dont les brindilles arrières caressèrent l'eau, faisant jaillir de la surface calme une gerbe de gouttelettes irisées, à plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de s'exclamer que déjà elle volait vers le ciel, de plus en plus haut…

- Et ben ! tu savais qu'elle volait comme ça ? Demanda Fred à son frère.

- Je te jure que non ! J'en reviens pas… Pourquoi elle ne vole pas comme ça pendant les matchs ?

- Ben… Viens, on va la voir…

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent hors du château, et rejoignirent discrètement la rive du lac. Alors qu'ils se penchaient sur les berges, tachant d'apercevoir la jeune fille, un brusque courant d'air, accompagné d'un sifflement aigu, passa juste au dessus d'eux. Surpris, ils perdirent leur équilibre et tombèrent dans l'eau.

Heureusement, en ce mois de juin, l'eau était agréablement tiède. Ils barbotaient, tachant de se rattraper aux racines qui bordaient le lac, quand Angelina se posa doucement devant eux.

- Eh, qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mécontent. Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire que de m'espionner ?

- On ne t'espionnait pas d'abord, répondit Fred en crachant un filet d'eau entre ses dents.

- Aide nous plutôt, au lieu de nous faire la morale…

- Mouai, je suis bien tentée de vous laisser là vous demerder tout seuls… Ce n'est pas bien ce que vous avez fait…

- Arrête, tu étais magnifique. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée…

Angélina regardait les deux rouquins, qui commençaient à émerger. Soudainement, retrouvant sa bonne humeur, elle les repoussa tout les deux dans l'eau.

- Putain Angélina ! gueula Fred

- Tu vas nous le payer ! Georges saisit la cheville de la jeune fille, et la tira vers lui.

- Georges !

PLOUF!

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à barboter dans l'eau claire. Enfin, ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Bande de petits cons… Murmura-t-elle gaiement.

- Comment ça ? demanda Fred, plissant les yeux.

- Et bien la baignade n'était pas à mon programme de la soirée…

A ce moment, par surprise, Georges arriva derrière elle et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau. Ce fut le signal d'une véritable petite bataille aquatique. Ils avaient 5 ans. Se coulant, s'aspergeant, se crachant même de l'eau au visage… Leurs fous rire troublaient seuls le silence. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés. Plus un son ne traversaient la campagne.. Les deux jeunes garçons s'était retrouvés torse nus, alors que leur amis avait la bretelle de son débardeur déchirée, dévoilant ainsi la rondeur d'un sein ferme, dont la fraîcheur de l'eau avait durci la pointe. Le teint sombre de la jeune fille contrastait avec la pâleur de Fred et Georges, dont la peau luisait, encore plus blanche sous les rayons de lune.

Brusquement, ils prirent conscience de leur nudité, et un certain malaise s'instaura. C'en était donc fini des jeux d'enfants ? Perdaient-ils à jamais cette innocence qu'ils avaient toujours connue dans leurs rapports, eux qui se côtoyaient depuis 6 ans maintenant ? Ils avaient tous eu des expériences, chacun de leur côté, mais il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre eux…

Fred fut le premier qui sans réfléchir, caressa doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Sa grande main était si douce… alors doucement, sans un bruit, il s'approcha. Elle voyait, troubles, ses membres blancs s'agiter dans l'eau, et resta immobile. Elle sursauta quand elle vit que Georges se mettait de la partie. Tout les deux maintenant s'approchaient d'elle, identiques, des gouttelettes d'eau dans leur épaisse chevelure rousse. Ils avaient presque la même couleur que la lune qui se dressait haut dans le ciel. Les mêmes taches de rousseur, les mêmes longs cils, les mêmes mains…

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit une bouche humides se poser sur ses lèvres, et un autre dans le creux de son cou. Elle restait inconsciente de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle ne réagissait pas, savourant ces baisers qui se multipliaient comme par magie.

Les deux garçons étaient un peu hésitants, mais devant l'abandon de leur amie, ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur désir. La peau d'ébène d'Angélina avait un grain souple et serré, qui la rendait douce comme ces petites feuilles qui viennent de naître. Ils la distinguaient à peine dans l'eau sombre, et leur mains tâtonnaient pour découvrir les contours du corps ferme et musclé par les entraînements de quidditch. Elle avait, sur terre ou dans l'eau, une grâce et une souplesse féline, souple, envoûtante. Etonnés, ils se demandaient comment ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte plus tôt de son charme… Ses lèvres charnues appelaient les baisers, que Fred et Georges lui donnaient à tour de rôle. Ses treses flottaient à la surface de l'eau, et lui donnait l'apparence d'un de ces créatures antiques, si dangereuse. Leurs corps à tout les trois étaient légers dans l'eau caressante. Et tout allait de soi. Tout était naturel… Pourquoi se poser des questions quand on a 17 ans, et que l'avenir est à nous ? Pourquoi se poser des questions quand on est nu maintenant, dans l'eau tiède, et que les rayons de la lune nous éclairent ? Pourquoi se poser des questions quand on sent un désir indescriptible monter en nous, et que tout est là pour y répondre…

La tête penchée en arrière, Angélina sentait ces quatre mains parcourir son corps. Comme il était étrange de sentir ses deux seins saisis à pleine mains, puis d'en sentir deux autres caresser sa taille et ses fesses… Quatre mains qui lui donnaient du plaisir, qui découvraient son corps, tout allait tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même plus le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit… Juste que tout était si bon…

Elle se retrouva avec un garçon, dans la folie du moment elle ne savait même pas lequel, derrière elle et un autre devant. Deux corps blancs et nacrés tenaient entre eux celui de leur amie, qui paraissait, à côté encore plus sombre. Il y avait une main, qui descendait le long e son ventre, dans une douce pression, pour aller encore plus bas, mais d'un coup une bouche saisit un de ses mamelons dressé, et le suçota le mordilla, jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir. Elle se retrouvait avec tout le plaisir qu'un homme peut donner, mais en double. Tout ce qu'une femme aime, elle l'avait en même temps. Elle avait posé une main sur chacune des têtes rousses, un bras jeté en arrière, un autre en avant.

Enfin, un des garçons caressait de façon plus précise le petit bouton de chair si sensible, tandis que l'autre continuait ses caresses plus haut. Jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende… Et elle ressentit le plaisir de sentir d'une double sensation… Lorsque les doigts qui étaient elle la quittèrent, elle poussa un gémissement de déception, qui se transforma en cri de surprise quand elle sentit le sexe d'un des rouquins juste à l'entrée de son sexe… L'autre garçon continuait à caresser son clitoris, et elle poussa un cri de plaisir quand en même temps, elle se sentit pénétré… Les deux beaux jeunes hommes lui dispensaient tout leur savoir, caressant en même temps sa poitrine, déposant de langoureux baisers sur ses lèvres, dans son cou… Elle-même caressait de sa main le sexe du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle, tandis que l'autre lui faisait l'amour…

Emportée par ce tourbillon de sensations, tout les trois arrivèrent très vite à la jouissance, poussant à l'unisson un cri de plaisir, le cri du plaisir d'être jeune, d'être beaux, d'être heureux, et de s'aimer sans tabou au clair de lune…

**Bon, je pense que cela serra ma dernière petite folie R, qui conclue tout les petits trips que je me suis tapée ces derniers jours… J'aurai passé pas mal de couple en revue, et je finis par un petit trio, qui me parait bien sympathique… alors je m'arrête là, où ça va finir en partouze générale à Poudlard… lol ! Alors je m'en vais retourner à Nos belles années, et me replonger dans les plaisirs de l'intrigue… **

**Si ça vous a plus, ou pas, laissez moi une petite review. C'est ce qui fait le plus plaisir. Ce sont toutes celles que vous m'avez laissé ces derniers jours qui m'ont incité à autant écrire hier et aujourd'hui….**


End file.
